


【Stucky】【Narnia AU】Lost in Wonderland

by Tomatooo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, M/M, 半鹿人Bucky, 陈年风干腿肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatooo/pseuds/Tomatooo
Summary: Steve的母亲离世，给他留下了两枚不起眼的指环。普通人芽x半鹿人詹
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前写的文，存档。

****1.** **

Sarah在家里度过了她最后的不长但愉快的日子。她摆脱了医院的消毒水味，看着自己小花园里的康乃馨和阳光便是她最大的满足。最终，她在自己的卧室中握着Steve的手离去。

Steve花了沉重的一个月处理他最后的至亲的后事。而在一切结束后，当他沉默地在空荡荡的客厅坐下时，茶几角落的一本日记吸引了他的注意。深色的封面角落签着Sarah Rogers，一定是母亲生前不知什么时候放在这里的，Steve想道。他拿起日记本，一把钥匙和一张字条掉了出来。

“寻宝游戏，”Steve读着内容，不由自主地微笑起来。这是他小时候常和母亲做的游戏。而一想到这里，他心里又一痛。

依照字条的描述，Steve找到了那个被藏匿在母亲衣柜中多年的抽屉。锁已有些生锈，木板随着拖拽发出刺耳的摩擦声。抽屉里是一个毫不起眼的小首饰盒。Steve小心翼翼地将它捧出。

“你的外祖母曾将它传给我，使用与否取决于你。但我个人建议还是不要碰它。”Sarah在首饰盒旁留下的另一张字条上这么写道。看着有点褪色的墨迹，熟悉的字体，Steve不禁眼眶一酸，她在多久以前就准备好了这一切？

他打开盒子。两枚戒指，一金一绿，没有任何雕花或者装饰，只是两枚纯粹的金属环。“使用”戒指？Steve有点不太明白。两枚戒指在衣柜门投射的阴影下不太正常地但又诱人地闪着光，使Steve暂时从思考中分了心。即使被封藏了这么多年，它们依旧看起来像刚被擦过一般崭新。Steve拿起绿色戒指。他想象不出来什么人能用什么金属造出绿色的戒指，可能是来自他某位老祖宗的奇思妙想，成果看起来竟然并未让人感到违和。他放下它，拿起了那枚相貌相对平常的金色戒指，触感冰凉，似乎没有什么特别。

然而霎时间，天旋地转。Steve脚下的地板像是突然蒸发了，他毫无防备地坠入一片混乱。哭声，笑声，絮语声交杂在他耳边，转瞬即逝的人和建筑物的剪影夹着一点火光在他眼前晃过。Steve在高速下坠中无法移动分毫，他唯一能做的是抓紧母亲留给他的首饰盒与戒指。不知过了多久，可能是一秒，或是一整天，他的脚底毫无预兆地接触到了地面。他一个踉跄差点直接跪在地面上。

Steve抚着额头，正想着可能是最近太累了所以产生了幻觉，才发现他早已不在母亲的卧室。他位于一片森林正中央的草地，灿烂得正好的阳光从树叶的缝隙漏下来，不刺眼但也足够温暖。他正站在一个小水洼的正中央，水面薄得出奇，只稍微漫过他的鞋底。他的四周还有几十个一模一样的小水洼，排列整齐，在阳光下看起来仿佛淌着金子。一棵棵恐怕四五个人才合抱得了的古树环绕着这片空地。

Steve使劲眨了眨眼睛，再掐了掐大腿，不得不承认自己没在做梦。他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己是怎么从家里跑到这里来的。

“有人吗！”他喊道。他得先找到个人弄清楚自己的所在地。

他的声音消散在树叶摇晃的簌簌声中。他又多喊了几声，没有得到任何结果。

“好极了，”他对自己咕哝道。万幸的是水洼太浅，鞋没有进水。他离开了水洼，草地在他脚下柔软得像地毯。

Steve来到树下，思索自己下一步应该怎么做。他不该在不了解的森林待太久，谁知道他会对这里的什么过敏。不过他暂时还没觉得有哪里不舒服，暂时。这里的空气比布鲁克林要好上万倍，但奇怪的是，他没看到有任何动物存在的迹象。没有鸟叫，没有虫鸣，他连一只蚂蚁都没看见。

突然，他听见一阵窣窣声从正对面传来，听起来像是什么动物藏在树下的灌木丛中。Steve隐约看见一支鹿角——一匹鹿！这才像森林。他不由自主地走上前去。为了接近那头鹿，他不得不选择绕开奇怪的水洼群，因为它们实在是太密了。

“Steve？”有人声隐约从那头鹿的方向传来。哪里有人？怎么会知道他的名字？Steve呼吸一紧，安慰自己一定是幻听了。他终于到达了空地的另一头。拨开那片灌木丛，里面只有成堆的落叶，那头鹿已经不知所踪。果然已经跑掉了。但不管如何，目前最重要的还是搞清自己所在的处境。这时，Steve才发现自己手里还攥着母亲的首饰盒，那枚金色戒指不知什么时候已经套在了他的手指上。他打开首饰盒，绿色戒指还好好地躺在里面，一张他之前没注意到的字条被压在下面。Steve打开字条，纸张已经变脆发黄，龙飞凤舞的字迹也不是他熟的。

绿色——世界

水池——入口

金色——世界的间隙

Steve完全摸不着头脑。他每个字都能读懂，却不知道这张纸条在表达什么。但至少“水池”这个词还是对得上一小部分他现在的情况的。“入口”。Steve思索着，Sarah的另外一张字条浮现在眼前。“使用”。他突然灵光一闪。该不会是......？他把视线转回水洼群，试图回忆起当初被他踩在里面的的水洼的方位。他赶回空地另一头，却失望地发现每片水洼都和他不怎么清晰的印象相符：水还漫不过脚背，无辜地反射着阳光，轮廓是完美的大小相同的圆。他挨个站了进去，努力想要通过视野内景物的方位来判断。最终，他敲定了可能性最大的那个水洼，便站在了它正中间。他摘下金色戒指，将它摆在首饰盒里。假如这能成功，那么这个世界一定是疯了，Steve这么想着，把自己的手指滑进了那枚绿色戒指。

Steve脚底湿透的软泥地面猛地沉了下去，他又掉回到了那片混乱的虚无。他好像在黑暗的深海中飞速下沉，但是又不会窒息。暴风雪在他眼前刮过光秃秃的树林，火光又从四处冒起，把树影都化为了灰烬，他却感受不到任何温度。而这一切都搅在一起，发生在一眨眼间。当他的脚底再次触到地面时，周遭的环境又变了。他心里一沉。寒冷的空气迅速侵入他单薄的衣服，直达骨髓。脚底松软的雪提醒着他这并非自己家的客厅。白气随着他的呼吸起伏一下下地在视野中弥漫开来。他正身处一片白雪皑皑的树林，寒风猛烈地蹂躏着干燥光秃的枝丫，声音却像是被积雪吸了个干净。天地之间只有惨淡的白色，灰色的斑驳树干和没有星月的黑色夜空，目光所及之处皆无生气。积雪刺眼的白色反射着月光，使他可以很轻易地在雪夜里辨别景物。

Steve冻得牙齿打颤，他身上穿的还是短袖——在纽约可还是夏天呢！他用迅速流失着热度的手指打开首饰盒，摘下绿色戒指，戴上金色那枚。这回他做好了心理准备来迎接能让他心脏病发作的高速下坠，而事情又一次出乎了他的意料。他闭了闭眼睛又睁开，发现自己仍然站在雪地中间，头发上积的雪越来越重。他觉得自己的哮喘快要发作了。幸好他一直随身带着自己的呼吸器，他赶紧从口袋里掏出来吸了一口。

这回麻烦可大了，Steve想道。他又把两枚戒指轮流试了试，甚至同时戴上，然而什么都没发生。他甚至往四周转了转，试图找到眼熟的小水洼，顺便活动一下保暖。他努力了二十分钟，束手无策。事情不应该是这样的。如果他没有理解错那张过分简洁的字条所写的，先前那片树林就是世界的间隙，树林里的小水池是各个世界的入口。金色戒指可以带他进入世界的间隙，绿色戒指可以带他穿过世界的入口。Steve明白这也太超自然了，任何一个人听到他的猜测都会觉得他疯了，如果现在他身边有人的话。如果一切都没有发生，他也会以为这是一个笑话，但是他已有的的两次疯狂经历提醒着他这绝对不是科学能解释的。他有点理解母亲在字条上留下的话了：“我个人建议还是不要碰它”。他现在甚至弄不清自己是在另外一个世界还是误打误撞被戒指扔在了格陵兰。但不管如何，如果他的想法是对的的话，这两枚戒指是不应该什么用都没有的。

Steve有点绝望，他觉得自己快要被冻得站不住了。他把首饰盒和戒指塞进自己的裤兜，双手抱紧自己，企图挽留最后一丝热度，漫无目的地往前走去。他得保持自己的体温，最好能找到个人家烤烤火什么的。他有点怀疑这是不是妄想——至今他一点人类的痕迹都没见到。他怕不是正身处在哪个无人区里。

他大致又在林子里晃悠了二十分钟，直到一个格格不入的东西把他从满脑子绝望的想法里拽了出来。他看见了一盏路灯，孤零零地站在雪地中央，四周的树林和他在前四十分钟看到的别无二致。他有点不太明白这盏路灯在树林中央存在的意义，毕竟这里连条路都没有。但这好歹是有人的迹象。Steve快步走上前去，橘色的灯光使他似乎暖和了一点，虽然他实际上感受不到任何来自它的温度。他用几乎失去知觉的手指碰了碰冰凉的黑色灯柱，以确认这不是自己的幻觉。他在路灯下站定，借着灯光观察着更远处的四周。正当他思考着自己下一步该怎么做时，一阵踢踢踏踏的脚步声由远及近地从他身后的林中传来。

Steve满怀希望地转过身去，一个愈发清晰的人影出现在视野中。


	2. Chapter 2

****2.** **

“你好！”Steve喜出望外地向那人挥着手，试图引起来者的注意。他觉得自己应该不会像卖火柴的小女孩一样被冻死在这个雪夜了，起码她还有一些火柴，而自己只有一件可悲的短袖和两枚只会惹祸上身的疑似魔法戒指。那人很显然看见了Steve，加快了脚步，身影很快就从森林的阴影里浮现了出来。直到这时，Steve才发现来者有点特殊——或者不仅是一点。

虽然略长的头发垂在脸颊两边，但来者明显是位男性。而Steve最先发现的不对劲处是他额头上的两支鹿角——如同盛夏的纷繁树枝般的两支优美鹿角。正当他想着可能是什么圣诞头饰时，他的注意力便被那人头顶上两只毛茸茸的尖耳朵吸引。两个圣诞头饰，可能是一位还怀有童心的圣诞狂热者，Steve这么对自己解释道。然后他就被他接下来的发现吓了一跳：来者比他穿得还少，光裸着上半身，只围了一条红色的毛线围巾，被冻得通红的鼻尖格外明显。正当他震惊地推测着来者是否比自己更需要取暖时，Steve发现了来者身上一个他从没想过可以真实存在的特点——虽然他的上半身是正常的人类肌肤，但从腰部起往下，他的肌肤就渐渐演变为点缀着白色斑点的棕色野兽毛皮。他的双腿是一对有着优雅弧度的健壮公鹿后腿，恰到好处的肌肉每一寸都透着力量。他的身后甚至还有一条尾巴，一个毛茸茸的小球，尾巴尖不太应景地在这严寒死寂的雪夜里欢快地晃着。他的鹿蹄在雪地上留下了一串清晰的树叶形蹄印，解释了他那不太寻常的踢踢跶跶的脚步声。他手里抱了不下五个棕色牛皮纸袋，就好像他正在圣诞购物的回家途中，双手因为被占满，只能勉强晃晃悠悠地撑着一把伞，伞顶的积雪扑簌簌地往下掉。Steve不知道该怎么形容自己的震惊程度。他张着嘴直直盯着这位不速之客，完全忘记了自己裸露在外的皮肤正被冻得发痛，大脑一片空白，无法处理刚接收到的图像信息。

来者在看清了Steve后“天哪”地惊叫了一声，蹦了起来，两只绿眼睛瞪得浑圆。他手里的纸袋撒了一地，伞柄朝上被扔在了雪地上。两人面面相觑，彼此都说不出话来，整片森林好像陷入了今夜最寂静的一刻。

“你…你是个人类！”陌生人先打破了沉默，慢了半拍地惊呼道，把他原本就不小的绿色双眼蹬得更大。Steve觉得这大概是这个老电影般只有黑和白的世界里唯一存在的颜色了，把正微微跳动地洒在自己身上的暖色路灯光忘在了脑后。

“你…你是个半鹿人！”Steve在听到陌生人简短但不凡的发言后愣了几秒，才震惊道。他实在找不到别的更准确的词来定义来者。

Steve尴尬地等着半鹿人又呆呆地盯了自己几秒，不能理解他震惊的点，就好像人类是一种只存在在童话里的生物，就好像这个半鹿人自己才是这个世界上最常见的存在。这倒是可以确定这不是自己所属于的世界了，Steve无奈地想道。

半鹿人最终反应了过来，眨了眨眼，连珠炮似的向Steve扔出一串问题：“你真的是个人类吗？你怎么上这儿来的？你在这儿干嘛？”与此同时，他上上下下仔细打量起Steve来，好像Steve是他这辈子见过的最新奇最有意思的东西。

“我确实是人类，”Steve答道，心想向别人保证自己是人类大概是他这辈子最怪异的经历之一了，“但是一句话有点说不清楚我怎么到这儿来的，应该说我自己都不太清楚。”

半鹿人迷惑地歪了歪头，好像一个字都没听懂，但Steve能理解他，因为毕竟连Steve自己都弄不清这一切到底怎么回事。而半鹿人很快就意识到了毫无顾忌地来回扫视别人不太礼貌，脸颊不好意思地泛起红晕。他连忙弯腰捡起自己的东西来。Steve看着他艰难地往自己怀里堆纸袋，决定搭把手。

“我可以帮你拿一点，”Steve替他捡起了两个纸袋。

“谢谢你，”半鹿人小声说道，捡起雨伞，把里面的雪抖落，重新撑回自己的头顶。他像是突然想起了什么要紧事，加快语速地问道，“还有别人跟你一起吗？”

“没有，”Steve不太想得通他问这问题的原因，“怎么了吗？”

“嘘，”半鹿人用气声说道，与此同时从眼角观察着四周，好像在躲谁，即使很明显在场的只有他和Steve两人。他低头把伞柄夹到自己下巴底下，空出一只手把Steve拽到了自己伞下，用力耳语道，“你不知道现在多危险吗？这整片树林，包括每一棵树和每一只鸟，都有可能是她的耳目，你怎么还在这儿迷糊地乱转？”

Steve更加不懂他究竟在讲什么了。危险？“她的”耳目？Steve有一肚子问题想问，此时却挑不出来最该先问哪个。“你说什么？”最终他问道。

半鹿人一脸不可置信地又看了Steve两秒，叹了口气。“你很冷吧？”他瞟了两眼Steve打着哆嗦的胳膊，“要不要来我家喝杯热茶，在壁炉边暖暖身子？就当作是你帮我拿东西的谢礼了。”

Steve这才意识到自己其实已经冷到连说话都是件很费劲的事了。刚才的一连串震惊暂时取代了寒意的位置，现在寒意愤愤不平地放大了十倍，卷土重来。Steve连忙大力点头表示答应。

半鹿人得到了他的回应，紧张地微笑了一下，开始大步前进。Steve努力挪动着好像已经没法弯曲的双腿，跟上他的步伐。

“我叫James，但是你可以叫我Bucky，”半鹿人主动自我介绍道。

对于一个半鹿人来讲这倒是挺直白的一个名字，Steve想道。“我叫Steve，”他说。

“很高兴认识你，Steve，”Bucky看起来因为什么事很心急，只顾着走路，连看都不看Steve一眼。“听着，我家离这儿不远，以这个速度再走五分钟就到了。我知道你已经冷得快走不动了，但是请再坚持一下。”

Steve感激地看着Bucky，无关紧要地想着Bucky和自己身高差不多。“谢谢你，”他用吃奶的劲勉强张开了嘴，口齿不清地答谢。

“你要不要围一下我的围巾？虽然作用不大。”Bucky贴心地建议。Steve摇了摇头，认为Bucky其实才是穿得更少的那个。

两人快步向树林深处走去，在雪地上并排留下两串截然不同的脚印。风向不知什么时候变成了他俩行进的方向，被他们留在身后的树纷纷向前涌着，好像想要追上他们一样，但每当弯曲到一定角度时，又不得不弹回相反的方向，因此树枝只好不甘心地以发出凌乱的摩擦声来抱怨。那盏莫名其妙的路灯失去了陪伴，但还是坚强地向四周辐射着颤巍巍的暖色光芒。


	3. Chapter 3

****3.** **

Steve的大脑很明显在低温环境下停了转，他并没有担心Bucky提到的所谓危险，也没有思考自己在喝完茶后何去何从。他胡乱地在脑中过着没什么意义的想法，比如为什么Bucky只围围巾不穿衣服，Bucky作为直立行走的鹿走得实在很快，Bucky是不是只吃草，等等。等他回过神来时，他已经站在了一座姜饼屋翻版般的小木屋门前，屋顶洒满大雪做的糖霜。Bucky收起伞靠近他，把手伸进他胸前捧着的一个纸袋里，掏出了一把钥匙。这也太童话了，Steve想道，接着又承认，其实，他今天的一系列奇遇都很童话。

Bucky打开了门，把他迎进屋。壁炉正噼里啪啦地烧着，屋内的温度和室外简直是天壤之别。即使还在门口，Steve觉得自己已经要开始解冻了。Bucky把他安排在炉火边的一把扶手沙发上，不到十分钟他就觉得自己活过来了，甚至温暖舒适得快化成一滩了。

这时，一把架在炉火上方的水壶呜呜地鸣起笛来。消失了几分钟的Bucky突然出现在Steve身边，换上了一件及膝长的睡袍。他戴着一对厚手套，把冒着白汽的水壶取了下来，放在扶手沙发边的茶几上。Steve惬意得不想动弹，只知道Bucky在他身边正忙着什么。直到水流撞击茶杯壁发出了清脆的响声，Steve才回过神。

“需要帮忙吗？”他猛地跳起来，为自己的失礼感到不知所措。

“不用了，”Bucky扬了扬眉毛，将一只粗瓷杯塞进Steve手中。杯壁的厚度足以过滤烫人的热度，只余舒适的温热透过，从Steve的手心蔓延至全身。Steve不好意思地答了谢，被杯中传出的茶香拽着低下头去品尝，错过了Bucky回应他的微笑。  
  
“给我讲讲你是怎么到这儿来的吧？”Bucky拉过另一把扶手椅也在炉火边坐下。  
  
Steve想了想，终于提出了自己一直在迷惑的问题，“在这附近，人很少见吗？”  
  
Bucky听了他的问题扬了扬眉毛，“倒不如说这附近从来都没有过人类。”他把自己的椅子拉近Steve的，压低声音说道，“正因如此，我才需要知道你是怎么出现在这里的，相信我，这很重要。”  
  
Steve有点惊讶地发现Bucky正异常严肃地直视着他，满溢的诚恳随着睁大的绿眼睛里反射着的火光跳动着。于是他毫无保留地告诉了Bucky一切——母亲留下的字条，戒指，世界的间隙。

听完了他的故事，Bucky的脸上也染上了疑惑。“所以你并不属于这个世界，”他若有所思地重复着刚听到的信息。“那理论上来说，你不能立刻原路返回吗？”  
  
“我也这么觉得，但是戒指突然不好用了，不知道是我弄错了还是它们出问题了。”Steve从口袋里掏出罪魁祸首首饰盒展示给Bucky。  
  
Bucky小心翼翼地拿起戒指端详起来，然后闭了闭眼睛。很快，他睁眼说道：“实际上，你回不去只是其中一个难题。你应该还不清楚事态的严重性。”  
  
Steve在接下来的短短五分钟内接收了大概是他此生听过的信息量最大的一段话。  
  
Bucky告诉他，他现在身处的世界叫做Narnia，由一头伟大的狮子Aslan创造。一开始，Aslan指派了几个也是从另外一个世界到来的人类来统治Narnia，便不知去哪云游了。虽然这些人类君王很贤明，但他们不知为何很快消失了。直到大约五十年前，一个一直隐藏着的名叫Jadis的女巫突然崛起。她自称冰雪女王，用她强大的法力使Narnia陷入了永久的寒冬。（“现在是七月份！我都快忘记夏天是什么样的了！”Bucky愤怒地说。）Jadis的统治残暴，只要有动物胆敢有逆于她的想法，她都会派遣她忠心耿耿的狼护卫队把当事者抓走。至今，没有任何被抓走的人回来。许多动物植物或因为惧怕或因为利益都归于她麾下成为她的耳目，因此没有任何地方是绝对安全的。  
  
“那又和我有什么关系呢？”Steve问道。  
  
“女巫下令，只要有人类的迹象，都要立刻报告给她，会有重赏，而若有包庇人类的行为的话…”  
  
“我明白了，”Steve打断了Bucky的话。童话突然变成了生命危险，身处炉火边，他却觉得自己深陷冰窟。  
  
“我不会把你交出去的，”Bucky向前俯身，握紧了Steve的椅子扶手，向他保证。  
  
Steve不由自主地捏紧杯子，不知道该如何表达感激。无数想法一齐冲上心头，他还相信这疯狂的故事吗？如果是真的，他该信任眼前向他许诺的人吗？Bucky为什么要帮他？为什么戒指会失效？他该怎么回去？他的目光在慌乱间和Bucky的对上，他发现里面除了澄澈的坚定别无他物。短短几秒间，Steve做出了决定：暂时相信Bucky。  
  
“能带人穿越世界间隔，这两枚戒指应该拥有无法计量的魔力才对，”Bucky打破难耐的沉默，把玩着那对戒指，“但是在我看来，它们只是一对普通的戒指。”  
  
“魔力用光了？”Steve问道。随后他很快又意识到了什么，紧接着问道，“等等，你为什么会知道？”  
  
Bucky出乎他意料地笑了。“住在一个半鹿人家里，这时是需要补的第一课，”他耐心地解释，就好像正在教一个学龄前儿童算数，“半鹿人是魔法生物，所以我会魔法，所以我可以感知魔法。”  
  
在经历了一切后，任何事都不能让Steve更惊讶了，所以他只是点了点头，冷静地把这条信息加到对自己有利的那一栏。  
  
“但是在戒指这点上我帮不了你什么，”Bucky像是看透了他的想法，补充道，“我只有变形魔法。”  
  
说罢他突然站了起来，走到客厅中央。Steve不知道他要做什么，茫然地攥着杯子看着他。Bucky闭上眼睛，金色火花忽地从脚底卷起，旋转着冲向头顶直到鹿角顶端。耀眼的金光遮盖了他变形着的身体，直到他的睡袍从半空中掉落，软绵绵地在实木地板上堆成一堆。待金光完全消去后，站在那堆衣物上的是一头健壮的雄鹿，骄傲地扬着头。它走向Steve，四只蹄子踏在木地板上发出细碎的清脆响声。它低头用鹿角轻轻蹭了蹭Steve的膝盖，眨了眨圆圆的温柔鹿眼睛。  
  
Steve差点打翻加了奶的热茶。  
  
雄鹿后退了两步，踏了踏后蹄，魔法火花从鹿角的枝桠冒出迅速卷过全身。很快，好好穿着睡袍的半鹿人Bucky又回到了客厅。  
  
“就像这样，”他说。  
  
Steve把下巴归回原位，费劲地挤出三个字：“我懂了。”  
  
“说真的，这什么用都没有，就算变成鹿，凡是会点魔法的人都能看出来我是半鹿人，”Bucky半真半假地抱怨着坐回座位。啜了口热茶后，他很快又严肃起来。“我不知道在你在树林里待的那一小会儿中消息有没有走漏出去。”  
  
“那为什么我们还坐在这里喝茶？”Steve紧张起来，问道。  
  
“一般来说，如果你真的已经被发现了，这会儿应该已经在被狼押去女巫城堡的路上了。”Bucky耸了耸肩，又啜了一口茶。他放下杯子，盯着地板思索了一会儿。Steve衷心希望他能一次性把话说完。  
  
“那这样，在找到回去的办法前你都尽量不要出这片林子，”Bucky作出了计划，“这一带我比较熟悉，基本是安全的。你一旦离开这附近，咱们俩被抓的几率就会直线上升。我在这段时间里就到处打探打探，若是有什么风声咱们就赶紧搬走。”  
  
“谢谢你，愿意收留我，还要把你也卷进危险里，”Steve尽最大努力表达自己的谢意。在这样莫名其妙的境地里，他很庆幸自己还剩一点语言能力。  
  
Bucky不以为意地挥挥手。但他突然又兴奋了起来，顺手从茶几上摸来一本书放在膝盖上，Steve隐约看见它的封面上写着“人类史”。“那作为交换，告诉我一点人类的事吧，”Bucky说，把自己的椅子拉得更近。“比如，给我讲讲Narnia的人类王室？”  
  
Steve无奈地摇摇头。  
  
“你怎么会不认识？”Bucky摊开那本书，向Steve展示其中一页：“天后盖娅和亚当一起创造了人类，Narnia的人类王室便是他们的第一代子嗣，因此不仅Narnia子民，所有人类都敬仰Narnia王室。人类会通过神使安拉向他们进贡，贡品通常是蔬菜……”  
  
这是Steve今天接收的另外一段惊悚信息。他意识到，自己即将要做的恐怕不只是解释几个误会，而是颠覆Narnia的整个人类史学界。


End file.
